My Best Friend
by X5-368 Kim
Summary: M/A, sorry M/L shippers!!! This is Post Freak Nation, M/A shipper stuff, ch 3 is up, and now fixed. It's a long one too!!!!!
1. My Best Friend

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THEM, SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!  
A/N: WOW, WHAT A GREAT SEASON FINALE!!!! OK,I AM GONNA SKIP A WEEK AHEAD AND PRETEND THAT THERE HAS BEEN SOME SORT OF AGREEMENT BETWEEN TRANSGENICS AND HUMANS CAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING ALL ABOUT THE SEIGE. I NEED SOME ROMANCE!!! THIS IS M/A SO IF M/L IS YOUR THING, SORRY!!!!!  
ALSO, I THINK THE FINALE FORGOT ALL ABOUT ALEC, ESPECIALLY THE PART WHERE HE AND MAX ARE SUPOSSED TO BE PRETENDING TO BE TOGETHER!!!  
I WANT THIS TO LAST THROUGH THE SUMMER SO KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT.....SORRY, I'M RAMBLING!!!!!  
************************************************************************  
PRELUDE  
It'd been a week and 3 days since the siege on Terminal City had started and it was finally over with. The government had decided that the transgenics were probably not as big of a danger as they thought since the hostage situation had not turned into a blood bath. And since the hostages gave supporting stories about how they were not hurt and Normal had told about delivering the transonic baby.  
And it had ended none too soon, Logan, OC and Sketchy were starting to become quite ill in Terminal City with all the toxins around them. Sure the transgenics could handle it, they were immune.  
Not to mention that Logan was actually starting to doubt Max and Alex being together, since they had not spent any time together that wasn't mission related. Knowledge that had actually made him start to puruse Max again, not a good thing considering the virus. Hey, he had plenty of surgical gloves with him, it may work!  
Now, they are free so who knows what'll happen now!!!!  
PART 1  
*******  
Max and Alec had decided to stop by Crash on their first night that they were officially "free ". They had gotten their jobs back since Normal now worshipped the ground that all transgenics walked on!!!! So there were reasons to celebrate.  
They were sitting there quietly, listening to the music and sipping on their beer. Alec looked up at Max who was examining her beer like a high school kid in Bio. "Penny for your thoughts Maxie,"  
She shrugged her shoulders and looked up at him, a small smile playing on her lips. "It's over, well part of it anyway, we don't have to hide anymore, at least not from the public. I mean White's still out there but at least this part is over."  
Alec reached across the table and took her hand in his. "You did a good thing Max, for all of us. We're all free and it's because of you."  
Max smiled at him, almost shyly, "I had some really good friends that helped allot. I know I've been a bitch to you from day one Alec, but I'm really glad you stuck around Seattle."  
Alec looked into Max's eyes and smiled, "Max, that's such a compliment coming from you." He squeezed her hand a little, "I'm glad I stayed."  
Alec looked down at the small hand in his and thought about how much he admired the owner. She meant more to him than she could ever know. It was because of him that he was alive and free today. He was so thankful to her and if it took the rest of his life, he was going to show her how much.   
"Alec? Did you hear me?"  
Alec looked up when Max broke into his thoughts, "I'm sorry Max, did you say something?"  
She smiled at him, "You looked like you were a million miles away, I said do you wanna dance with me? I love this song."  
He looked at her as though he had just discovered she had a third eye, Max wanted him to dance. Cool. "Yeah, sure." he tried not to sound too excited.  
They walked hand in hand to the dance floor, well what was passed off as the dance floor.   
The sounds of an old 90's band called Savage Garden were filling the room, the song was called "Truly, Madly Deeply"  
Alec wrapped his arms around Max's waist and she wrapped hers around his shoulder. She laid her head on his shoulder and just took in his scent. Damn, he was fine and he smelled good, she had never really noticed it before. She was surprised at how good it felt to be in his arms but she reminded herself that she really wanted this to be Logan.  
Alec looked down at Max when the song went off and smiled at her. "Thanks, I needed that." She knitted her brows at his questioningly. He noticed the unspoken question. "I mean, it feels good to be free, here not locked up in some cage or under siege in the middle of some toxic waste spill, just here, ya know?"  
"Yeah, a regular guy and a regular girl, though we are genetically sopped up, dancing like everything's normal?"  
He nodded in confirmation, "Exactly."  
  
Max looked sideways at the pool table, "Hey, lets go shoot some pool, if you can take the ass whooping that is!!!!"  
Alec looked over at her, "Bring it on."  
  
"Damn Max, that sucks, you took all my money." Alec had just lost 6 straight games to Max and his manly pride was hurting pretty badly now.  
"Well, you said to bring it on, so I did. What, can't believe a girl beat you? Poor baby."  
"Yeah well, now you gotta feed me, that was my diner money."  
"No problem, lets go to my apartment, we'll watch a movie."  
"Cool."  
  
They went to Max's and watched Knights Tale. Max fell asleep on Alec's shoulder halfway through the movie and he decided not to wake her, he figured if she who never sleeps actually fell asleep, she must really be tried. So he shuffled around on the couch until he found a comfortable position and fell asleep.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Max was running through the streets in Terminal City, the cops were right on her tail, followed by the Red Series and the familiars. She would turn into a building and they would follow her, she'd scale a building and they'd climb up after her. She finally wound up back in the lab that she and Alec had been in before. She ducked behind an old desk. From behind her someone grabbed her and put their hand overhear mouth, "Shh, it's me."  
She looked around and saw Alec sitting there. "Thank God, Alec." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.  
"There you are 452, and you've led us right to 494, good job."  
They fired a single shot that his Alec right in the heart, he choked on his blood and died right there in her arms.   
She sat sobbing over his body.  
"Alec, no, you can't leave me, no!!!!!"  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Alec woke to hear Max sobbing in her dreams  
"Alec, no don't die please, I'm so sorry."  
"Shhh, Max, it's Ok, I'm here."  
Max woke up and hugged Alec to her, "Oh God Alec, they shot you and it was all my fault. I'm sorry."  
Alec pulled her closer to him, "Max, it's ok. I'm right here, no one shot me, see."  
Max's breathing slowed to a more even pace as she looked up at him.  
"Alec, I don't know what I'd if something happened to you. You mean so much to me, you're my best friend."  
Alec just pulled her back to him. 'I'm her best friend? Damn, when did that happen? Does she know how much I care about her?' His mind was racing with questions that had no answer.  
They both settled back on the couch and fell back asleep.  
When he thought she was asleep, he kissed her on the forehead and whispered almost inaudibly, "I'll alwasy be here for you, in whatever way you'll have me."  
  
A/N: Well, whatcha think? I need feedback!!!!!! It's like oxygen to me!!!! I want this fic to carry out for a long time so there's gonna be a while b-4 anything decisive happens before M/A, unless you request it ;D :D 


	2. Movie anyone?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them...any questions?!?!?!?!?  
A/N: Sorry it takes me so long to update, busy schedule!!! I got a really good response from the first chapter of this story and I wanted to say thanks. I know I made some pretty bad spelling mistakes and the song title was wrong at first...sorry!!!!! Anyway, keep telling me what you like and what you want, it may end up in a story soon!!!!! I'll stop rambling now, here goes!!!!!  
BTW: ch 2 starts up 1 week after ch.1  
************************************************************************  
Max and Original Cindy were hanging out at their lockers, "C'mon Boo, you are seriously telling me that there's nothing going down with you and Hot Boy?"  
Max looked at OC with a huge smile on her face, "I've told you this every day for the last week now, there's nothing between Alec and I, were just friends, give it a rest." Damn girl did not know how to take a hint. All week long she'd sworn that Max and Alec must be fooling around. They were always together she reasoned, at work, at Crash, even at their apartment.  
"Did I hear my name ladies?" Alec walked up and put an arm around each of the girls.  
Max just looked at OC and said, "No, we were just talking about Normal and his love of Gladiators." Alec got an I"m-gonna-be-sick look on his face and ran off to the bathroom. There, she'd gotten rid of him.  
OC looked down, "Whatever you say Boo. I still think you just frontin'"  
"We're not like that, really." She was practically whining now and it wasn't a pretty sight.  
Original Cindy started to walk off to get her first package. She turned around and wrapped her arm around Max's neck and whispered in her ear, "Neither were you and Logan."  
Max groaned at the logic behind her words. She knew that somewhere in that stubborn head of hers was the feeling that OC may just be a little bit right. Maybe.  
Alec emerged from the bathroom with sweat still on his forehead. he walked over to Max, "Hey, that wasn't funny." Though he did have a slight smile as he said it.  
"Yes it was!" Max argued, "You should've seen the look on your face. Priceless."  
"Bip Bip Bip people, I don't pay you to sit around and flirt." Normal practically screeched in their ears. "Alec, here you go, sector five. Max, you too. Now go." Some thing never change.  
  
Max and Alec worked together all day, it seemed that everyone that had packages coming to them were in sector five.  
"So Max, what are you doing tonight?"  
She just shrugged her shoulders and met his gaze, "I don't have anything planned, you?"  
"Nope, what do you say we hang out tonight? I know of an old drive in movie theater about an hour outside of town, it's pretty cool."  
Max thought about it for a second, "Don't you need a CAR for a drive-in, motorbikes don't actually qualify."  
"Well, you can bring a blanket and sit against a tree or something, I've seen it done. They give you the speaker to sit next to you."  
Max put her bag in the locker and turned back to face him, "Sure, pick me up at 7o'clock?"  
"Cool."  
  
At Max's  
*********  
Max was shaving her legs over the tub when OC came in. "Hey Boo, what's up?"  
Max looked up her, "Nothing, me and Alec are going to a movie." She finished the stroke on her right knee and looked back up at her, "And no, before you even ask, we are still not like that!"   
Cind put her hands up in submission, "Whatever you say Boo."  
Max could tell she didn't bieleve her but didn't bother saying it out loud, she'd never win this argument.  
She finished up her right led and went to put on her clothes. She picked some low-slung black pants and a red top that had no sleeves, it just tied around her neck. When she looked in the mirror she noticed that she had new runes showing on her belly right below her belly button, on the space her shirt didn't cover. She applied her eyeliner and lipstick and went into the living room where Cindy was sitting watching some old music videos. OC looked up at her "Damn Boo, you look great. Hot Boy gonna have a hard time keeping it just friends if you know what I mean."  
Max decided to ignore the last part and just accept the compliment. "Thanks."  
They heard a knock on the door and Max went to open it. Alec was standing there looking incredible in a very tight blue t-shirt and jeans that were a little more fitted than usual. He had a single long-stemmed white rose in his hand. "Hey Max," He could barely squeak that out, she was so beautiful it took his breath away. "Hi." She was equally shocked by how good he looked. Sure he was always hot, but damn!!!!!  
She moved aside to let him in and headed into the kitchen to put the rose in some water.  
"Hey Alec." OC piped up from the living room, obviously amused by the way the two of them were acting. "If my girl ain't coming home tonight could you guys call."  
"I'll be home Cindy." Max growed at her, damn she knew how to embarrass her!  
"You two have fun!"  
Max grabbed Alec by the hand and they went outside to where their bikes were parked. She got on the back of his green and black one and waited for him to join her. "You mean you're leaving your Baby at home?" He teased her.  
"Hey, you asked me to go with you, you can be a gentleman and drive."  
"Admit it Maxie, you just wanna wrap your arms around my manly phisique."  
He got on in front of her before she could argue with him and started the bike.  
Max couldn't help but think of how that may actually be true.  
  
They had rode for about an hour when they came to the drive in. She had to admit it was pretty cool. An old screen set up in a field, a projection camera and lots of cars and even a few people with the same idea Alec had.  
They found a spot without any cars in front of them in the far coarner of what was set up to be the "Theater".  
Alec pulled the duffel bag off his bike, "Here, you spread the banket, I'm gonna go get some drinks, what do you want?"  
"Coke and popcorn."  
  
He came back with the drinks and sat down next to her. "Hot dog and coke for you, and one for me." He dictataed to no one in paticular.  
He looked over at her and laughed, she looked so cute with the mustard on her lip." He reached up and wiped it away with his finger. "What am I making a mess?" Max asked as he wiped his fnger on a napkin.  
"No more than your average 2-year old."  
She punched him and the arm. "Bite me!" It was just a come-back, she didn't actually expect him to do it but he grabbed her by the arms and pushed her back on the blanket. And he actually bit her, right on the shoulder, dangerously close to her face. Their breath caught as they looked at oneanother. He looked down and noticed the marks on her stomache. "New runes?" She nodded and He moved her shirt up a little more to examine them. She gasped slightly as he ran his fingers over the delicate skin of her mid-section. He noticed and pulled her back up to a sitting position. They sat quitely for a few minuntes then the movie came on.   
  
Whe the credits rolled Max sighed and laid down next to Alec Who was still in a sitting postiion. "Thanks Alec, this was fun." He looked into her eyes, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Max I don't think I told you earlier."  
Max wrinkled up her forehead, "Tell me what?"  
"You are so beautiful tonight." She blushed a deep red that he could see even despite the darkness surrounding them. "Thanks, you look really great too."  
He smiled back at her, "You mean I don't look good otherwise?" he pouted. She punched him in the back, "You know what I mean," leave it to Alec to turn a compliment into a joke. "Max, I think a misqutio just bit me." He teased, truth is her playful punch really packed a good sting.  
She wanted revenge for that joke so she started tickling his ribs, turns out he's pretty ticklish. He fell back laughing next to her. "That's it, now you're gonna get it!" He turned on his side and tickled her underarm with one hand and her hip bone withthe other. And he almost won the tickle war but she regrouped and managed to stradle him, sitting on his hips. That was it, he was finished, she won. "OK, you win, stop.....please......!"  
Max stopped and sat there just looking at him. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her back. They gazed into each other's eyes for a minunte and found themselves closer and closer until finally they were kissing, lightly at first then with force. It was heaven for both of them, their minds were swirling, they couldn't breathe or even think. Max pulled away, a tear forming in her eye. She got up off his lap and sat down next to him. "Alec, I'm sorry, I can't do this, not yet. It's all so, I don't know."  
Alec put a finger up to her mouth to shush her, "It's ok, I understand."  
"I don't know aboutt hat Alec, I"m attracted to you, but it's too soon. I still love Logan and it wouldn't be fair to use you just cause I can't have him."  
Alec pulled her to face him and looked into the chocolate brown depths of her eyes, "Max, it's ok. I can wait if that's what you need, really. I"ll always be here for you, you need to know that."  
He wiped away the tears that had begun falling down her face. Max wraped her arms around his neck snuggling close to him. "Thanks Alec, for everything."  
"You're welcome Max."  
They sat like that wrapped up in each other for a long time. Later they laid down beside each other and fell asleep. She with her head on his chest and he with his arms drapped protectivly over her.  
  
TBC  
A/N: How was it, I'm really trying to go slow but it's so hard, sniff sniff...  
Please let me know what you think!!!! If I get a lot of reviews it helps me write faster, really!!!!! :) 


	3. Damn Seizures

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, otherwise we would be getting a 3rd season, duh!!!!!  
Cameron if you wanna sue me, go ahead....you won't get anything!!!  
A/N1: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I've been really busy.... anyway, here's ch3. Lemme know what you guys think, O.K.?  
A/N2: I am so depressed over this whole cancellation business, so I'm gonna try to work on all my stories more often...so we can keep the characters around, ya know? I miss it already....(breaks down in sobs...OK,. better now)  
************************************************************************  
  
~~flashback~~  
Max and Alec wake up in the field at sunrise the next morning. She is laying with her head on his chest and he has his arm wrapped around her. She just laid there for a minute listening to his breathing and staring at his handsome face. His eyes opened and he smiled down at her. "Good morning Maxie."; "Morning Alec." She sat up next to him and started to gather the things around her and put them in the bag. He sat up and put an arm around her shoulder. "I had a good time last night, I hope you did too." He was a little uncertain, given the way she was acting. She looked in his eyes, she could tell he was worried, and she also knew she didn't want to ruin their relationship as friends, "Yeah, I had a really good time, you're not bad to hang with after all." He grinned, "So you don't want to kick my ass anymore? He joked. "Well, if I get really bored I might."They both laughed. Alec stood up and reached down to help Max up. She stood in front of him, their hands joined in front of her. 'Why does this feel so strange?' she questioned herself, 'and why do I not want to let go?'. They gathered up their things and got on the bike. They rode in silence, partly because the bike was too noisy to hold a normal conversation over and partly because they were so lost in thought.  
"When they got back Max told him it would be O.K for him to drop her off at the curb because OC would question them and she didn't want that. She walked up to the apartment as quietly as possible, hoping OC would still be asleep. She was wrong though, she was still up, sitting on the couch with blue stuff all over her face and rollers in her hair.   
"Have fun with Hot Boy Sugga?" She had a devilish grin on her face. "Max sighed and sat down on the couch beside her. "We're not even like that. I've told you before."  
OC looked at her, and grinned, "That's what you say, but Boo, everyone knows there's something between you two. What's really going on?"  
Max sighed and started talking about last night.  
"So you two kissed, huh? Is he a good kisser?"  
Max grinned at her,   
"I thought you didn't swing that way?" She teased.  
Cindy laughed and looked over at her more seriously. "I don't but I'm nosy, is he or is he not a good kisser?"  
"Yeah, he is." She was actually smiling.  
Cindy reached out her hand for a high five, "Gimme some!"  
They high five but then Max got serious again, "I just don't know what to do though. I still have feelings for Logan and I don't want to do the whole 'rebound' thing, ya know, I don't want to use him. I think I have feelings for him too."  
" I know he's got feelings for you too," She motioned to the flower in the kitchen, "I never would have thought he even knew what one of those even was, but he brought one to you. Boo, you gonna figure it out, I promise. If he cares, he'll wait."  
~~end flashback~~  
1 week later at Jam Pony  
"Morning Ladies." Alec walks over and sits down between OC and Max.   
"Hey." Max said flatly and walked off to the bathroom.  
He looked at Cindy shocked, "What's wrong with her? What did I do?"  
Cindy just shook her head and pulled her backpack out of the locker. "I dunno, she said she didn't feel good this morning, almost called in. I'm not sure what's going on."  
"Hey, Toshiba, delivery to sector 5, bip bip bip..."  
Normal was himself today, that much was for sure.  
"Fool, you know that ain't my name. "Whatever, package, NOW!!!! Or you're fired.  
She glared at him as she passed by him on the way to get her bike.   
"Damn ashore."  
"You say something there missy miss?"  
Cindy smiled at him, "Who, me?" and she was out the door.  
"Golden Boy, where's Max?"  
"Bathroom, why?"  
"I got a two-person run to sector 5, thought you and your little girlfriend might want to do it together." Normal actually had a semi-nice tone but it bothered Alec to no end.   
"We're not like that."  
They turned to see Max coming their way.  
"Normal, don't you have someone else to torment?" Max questioned him.  
He scowled down at her for a minute and turned to walk away, "Bip Bip Bip."  
  
Max and Alec just shook their heads at each other and gathered up the 8 small packages and got on their bikes.  
They had just finished delivering the packages and found out they were 8 little kittens going to some old woman with a smelly house, so they stopped to get a bottle of water. Out of the blue Max started to shake. Alec looked at her, deeply concerned. "Max, what's wrong? Is it a seizure?" She just nodded her head, this one was bad, worse than any she'd ever had before.  
Alec pulled her up and set her on the back of his bike, "Come on, I have some tryptophan at my house." He'd had the seizures before, like most of the X-5's. She just wrapped her arms around him and prayed she'd have enough strength to hold on. Luckily they were only about 2 blocks from his apartment.  
By the time they made it to his apartment the shaking had subsided enough for her to make it up the stairs and into his apartment.  
He sat her down on the couch while he went into the bathroom to get the pills. When he came back she was shaking hard again and he gave her 4 of the white pills and a glass of water. It took allot of effort but she finally got them all down.  
Alec sat down on the end of the couch and put a pillow in his lap, "Here, lay down, it'll make you feel better.  
Right as she went to lay down the power went out, good thing it was still kinda early, about 4pm but it gets dark around Seattle early. Alec stood up and lit 5 candles around the living room and a couple in the other rooms.  
When he sat back down she took him up on his offer and laid her head in his lap. Within moments she fell fast asleep to the feeling of Alec stroking her hair. He looked around the apartment, the candle light was hitting Max in such a way that she looked like an angel, it even gave her a halo on the top of her head, Soon afterwards, he too was asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Max looked around her, she was in a dimly lit room, music was playing an old soft song. She noticed it as "Wind Beneath My Wings" a song from about 40 years ago. She looked off to her right, there was a man standing there in a tuxedo, Logan? No, it was Alec. She smiled as she walked toward him, the floor length black gown she was wearing brushing against her sandal clad feet as she moved. He holds out his hand to her, "May I have this dance?"  
She takes his hand and they ease over to the dance floor that has just appeared.  
They dance nose to nose, gazing into each other's eyes. The deep-felt emotion almost too much for them to bear.  
"Max?" he breaths.  
"Yes Alec?" She asks equally breathless.  
"I have to tell you something."  
"Yeah?" He nods "Me too.  
"Max, I'm falling in love with you."  
"Alec, I' falling in love with you too, but I'm scared."  
"Me too Max, but it's going to be OK. You're worth it."  
She smiles up at him, "You too."  
He plants a kiss on her nose. She wraps her arms around his neck and close the distance remaining between them. They kiss slowly at first, then more passionately.   
"Alec?"   
"Yes Max?"  
"Make love to me."  
They look over to their right where a bed has now appeared.  
They walk hand and hand to the bad to take the next step in their relationship.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alec was the first to awaken and he looked down at Max. They were holding hands as they slept, fingers interlaced. He kissed the fingers on his free hand and placed it lightly on her sleeping lips.  
Max woke up and yawned. "Hey."  
"Hey yourself."  
"I haven't slept like that in a while, how long was I out?"  
He looked over at his watch, "About four hours, it's 8:30. You feeling better?"  
" A little, still pretty weak though."  
She started shaking again, lighter this time. Alec reached for his bottle and she stopped him, "it's not a seizure Alec, it's freezing in here. Do you have a blanket or something?"  
"Sure," He walked to the bedroom and she followed him, she felt the need to move, to not just stay laying on her back like she was helpless. She made it as far as his bedroom before another seizure knocked her on the floor. This one much stronger than her first.   
Alec heard the thud and came to pick her up, since she was already in his room he just laid her on the bed, she pulled the covers up around her while he went to get the pills out of the living room. he sat down on the bed next to her and gave them to her. She took the pills and stopped shaking after a few minuets.   
Alec slides down on the bed and laid on his side facing her. He ran his fingers through her hair and along her jawbone. She shivered as he touched her, goosebumps appearing on her arms.   
He felt the shudder and glanced down at her eyes, "You want me to stop?"  
She shook her head no and closed her eyes. The light contact was heavenly, she was entranced by Alec, his scent, his feel, everything about her made her lightheaded.  
Alec could only stare at her, he'd never seen her quite like this before, innocent, peaceful and she seemed to truly enjoy his touch.  
She looked up and caught him staring at her, she wondered what was going on in his head.  
"Thank you Alec."  
He raised his eyebrows in question. "For what Maxie?"  
"For everything, you've been so wonderful to me, even after all we've been through." She lowered her voice, "After I've been such a bitch to you."  
He hugged her to him and kissed her on the forehead, "Anytime. I'd do anything for you." And he really meant it.  
She smiled up at him, "Same here." She too truly meant what she said.  
They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, slowly moving toward one-another, both of their breaths catching and kissed, this time with even more feeling than the other night. He let her lead the kiss and when she parted her lips inviting his tongue in, he glady accepted. After what felt like must've been ten minuets they parted and stared. She smiled up at him and he smiled back, assuming that meant she didn't regret what just happened.  
"Wow." Alec couldn't manage a coherent thought as he ran his fingers over her lips which were even fuller than usual, thanks to their kiss.  
"Yeah, wow." She agreed as he leaned in and kissed her again. This was definitely getting interesting, she kissed him and was actually not regretting it, hmm....  
Alec spoke up "Whatdaya say we get some sleep, huh?"  
"Yeah, that's cool."  
He slid his left arm under her neck and wrapped the right one protectively over her belly. She settled back against him and closed her eyes.  
Alec remembered the dream from earlier and his curiosity got the better of him.  
"Max?"  
"Huh?"  
"Did you dream any earlier?" He was kind of worried about her response but he needed to know.  
"Yes, did you?" She knew where this was going as she turned back over to face him.  
"Yeah, I did," He was nervous, "Small room, lotta candles, dress, tux, something like that?"  
Even in the dark room he could tell she was blushing, "You had the same dream?"  
He nodded, "Yeah."  
"Did you mean it?"  
He brought his hand up to her face and kissed her gently, "Yes, every word. Did you?"  
She had a tear in her eye, she was suddenly very happy, "Yes, I'm falling in love with you."  
He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her close to him. "Max, I know you're scared, so am I. We'll go as slow as you need."  
"Thank you Alec. Now how about we go to sleep."  
  
A/N: Please tell me what you think....I don't know where this is gonna go, but I am trying to make it really long, there is an action chapter planned next, I'm just in the mood for shipperyness right now.  
BTW, how about we shoot who ever canceled Dark Angel, huh? 


End file.
